Catwalkers
'The Midian City Catwalkers' The coming times have found an abundance of nekos in Midian. Hard not to notice a twitching tail, or watchful eyes from above, and it is among these strays that the Catwalkers arose. A family first and foremost, the Catwalkers plot and plan from within their Den. Much like the felines they are, Catwalkers can be quite adept at toying with their prey, or like their nature, can be brutally effecient at killing it. One never knows just which mood you'll find, so tread carefully on their territory, or you just may find yourself the new mouse in town. Midian City Catwalks An intricate network of catwalks runs above the Midian City streets. Some of the detritus of Midian prefer to make their homes here, safe from those who prowl down below. But don't think you'll find safety up here. Even the Midian City Police avoid coming up here unless they have to, for it is the one haven of the Catwalkers, who love to toy with outsiders. ---- Roles Available To Anyone 'Stray: ' A potential Catwalker, roaming the streets of Midian. You are the Kin-blood of the pride, and as such are regarded as Kin, until you prove otherwise. ''' Mouse: The prey of the Catwalkers. One doesn't need ears and a tail to be a mouse, even the common human can find themself enthralled by the grace of the felines, only to snap back to reality to find themselves cornered. '' '' ---- The Basic Rules of the Pride # Respect the Matron. The Matron is the leader of the Catwalkers and has last word on any decision. However, the Catwalkers are not a dictatorship, and questions, comments, and suggestions are always welcomed by the Matron. If the Matron is not available, her two Wraths stand second in command, their word as hers. Respect them as you would her. # The den and the surrounding areas are for Catwalkers only. Others can get permission from the Matron or a Wrath to visit the den roof or catwalks, but these should not be seen as standing invitations and the visiting party should reconfirm their standing before returning to the den area. Catwalker Friends are welcome if wearing their title (though this does not give them free reign to cause mischief). # There are only three choices in fighting: stand your ground, retrieve help, or save your own hide. Always aid your fellow Catwalker when you can. ---- Roles Available After Evidence of Good Roleplay (Granted by the Matron) '''Kittenwalkers: A new member of the pride. Each Pledge will come into the pride with the support of a Sponsor, an already-established Catwalker. Pledge is the beginning rank. Pledges go through a basic training course with their Sponsor and other Catwalkers. Pledges can still be turned away from the pride at this point if it is felt they are not a good fit for the pride. ' Catwalker: ' This is the lowest rank for a full member of the Pride. From here, one's skills will be practiced and honed. Specialists - These roles are not regarded as innately superior to one another - rather, they represent the different skills that various cats bring to the pride. * Soldiers are the muscle of the pride. They are under the direct leadership of the Wraths of the pride. Soldiers are expected to defend the pride when necessary and to also participate in offensive combat. * Ghosts are the gatherers of the pride. Be it theft, information gathering, or whatever underhanded dealings need to be done, a Ghost is the one you wanna call. * Stitchers are the Medics of the Pride. From standard first aid, to major surgery, a Stitcher is there to patch up their fallen comrades. Wrath: (Second in command) The Wraths of the pride are much like the commanding officers for a platoon of soldiers. They plan and lead combat and defensive situations, and report only to the Matron. Matron: ''' The head of the family and the pride. ---- In Catwalker Leadership Past and Present '''Current Leadership Bailey Longcloth, Matron Ayami Imako (Wrath) Nya Nightfire (Wrath) Lindsay Noonan (Maneater) Previous Leaders (summary) The very first leaders of the Catwalkers were Sekhmet and Bastet. Sekhmet, rank Mau-Wa (Leader of the Catwalkers), was sometimes known as the Scarlet Lady, she was the dark and violent side of the Catwalkers and tended to be the one in charge. She took her characteristics from the Egyptian goddess of war, who descended to the earth to destroy the enemies of Ra, and was known as the Eye of Ra. One could expect no less from this modern Sekhmet in Midian City. Bastet, rank Mau-Hedna (Second of the Catwalkers), or the Viridian Lady, was the gentler aspect of the gang. She led them as well, though tended to defer to Sekhmet. While gentler relatively speaking, it must be remembered that, true to the Egyptian deities, she was not without her macabre side. Bastet, too, could be cooly cruel. She also loved her knives.... Rith Valiant was the first Catwalker Matron, and was known for running perhaps the most brutal Catwalker pride ever. She is rarely seen nowadays around Midian, and apparently is not affiliated with the Catwalkers any more. There are rumors that she has, in fact, died. In the early days of the Catwalkers, leadership would pass back and forth between Catherine Saiman and Rith periodically. "Cat", as she is known, is still active in the Catwalkers, and once advised Elise on matters of internal and external policy. Later months saw the rise of the only pair of matrons to run the pride, October Hush and Lindsay Noonan (colloquially "Tober" and "Linds") represented two distinct sides of the Catwalkers - Tober the lighter, more playful side while Linds personified the faction's more militarist leanings, as well as the first pair of Wraths, namely Ashur Kentoku and Sarika Zenovka. After Tober stepped down (although she stayed with the Pride as a Healer), Linds led the Pride alone for a time, before Dui Zhang took command. Dui's reign was a tumultuous one memorable for a reversed attempt to reduce the Catwalker's territory, the abolition of all ranks in the Pride, and the open request for votes on her successor. Dui stepped down to give her child a shot at a better life on the mainland, totally surrendering her membership in the Pride (as did her mate, then-Catwalker Wrath Sarika Zenovka). Before her departure, Dui appointed Elise as her successor. Dazy and Ayami Imako served as Elise's wraths.Elise led the Pride for a little more than a year, stepping down after a prolonged stay with the UAC, during which she learned she was expecting a child.Elections were held in late 20XX (Nov 2009), and the Pride elected Bailey Longcloth to lead them. Ayami and Nya serve as Wraths. In late 201X (Nov. 2010). Bailey Longcloth was presumed killed, and the Pride once again changed hands. ---- Catwalkers Faction Backstory The Catwalkers are a gang of felines who love to toy with their prey. Frequently jokesters and easily amused, they just as readily squash those things that come to bore them. Their structure is patterned after the ancient Egyptians, who revered cats more than any culture in history. They are jokers and night creatures and just love to play, just like the cats they resemble. Catwalkers were once seldom seen on the ground outside. The fact that they were at one point driven from the streets, twice - once due to an old Midian law, and a second time when the MPD tried to enforce it at one point during the days of Rith -, it should not be taken as a sign that they are somehow submissive to the whims of humans. Rather, it is because they prefer to perch above the city streets. They are forever roaming, watching, and waiting for a chance to pounce. You will not realize you are being stalked until it's too late. You may be lucky, though. The cats may be in a playful mood, for they love to taunt, and tease, and play with their prey. However, if their lusts are up, pray that it will be quick.... ---- How the Catwalkers View the City The Twilight Zone - A fun place for dancing and going a little crazy. Everyone needs to let the crazy out every now and then. But take care--all is not always what it seems in a place named such as this. Frequented by our allies and enemies alike, zero hostility will be tolerated at this location. The Snake Pit - Catwalkers are welcome here but you'll also take a chance on running into many of our enemies. David is a friend to the Catwalkers, just tread carefully. The Sushi Bar '- Fishies!! You can frequently find cats here, nomming away at the special of the day. Cho (NPC) is almost always on duty; he's a no-nonsense kind of guy, who pours the plum wine with a heavy hand. Watch him! 'Sari-Mart - We love the Sari-Mart. Right across from the sushi bar, you can always find good deals on Hello Kitty Pop Tarts. It's often a target of faction violence though--heads up! The Hotel (Doll House) - It's close to the sushi bar, but you really never need to set foot inside. You have a safe place to flop at the den. Do not stay at the hotel--it smells funny. The MPD Station '- Not exactly the place cats want to hang out, though the ledges above provide a perfect place for listening and watching. Be careful--plenty of dark doings go down in front of the MPD and you don't want to be caught in the crossfire. 'The Four Horsemen - A dive bar and fight club, run by a former Hound. A good place to avoid, considering that Charles doesn't much like us. Weapons are not allowed inside. Midian Park '''- It can be creepy, and keep in mind its proximity to the UAC bunker. Open space allows you to become an easy target. '''The UAC Bunker - Perhaps our least favorite place to be. The UAC dislikes hybrids, and wants only to hurt Catwalkers. Tread with caution. Avoid at all costs. St. Michael's Church - A nice place for quiet contemplation, prayer, or for talking with one of the friendly member of the clergy. The church roof is considered part of Catwalker territory; the parish is a strong ally Community Center/Orphanage - Many who are new to the city stay here, which can make it dangerous, being that they don't yet know their way. Rape, murder, abductions, and ice cream. The MCMC - If you can't make it to the den and a Catwalker Stitcher, the Midian City Med Center is a good second choice. There are many fine doctors here who have helped the pride. The Docks - Mercenary territory. We pretty much only go there on business. Stealing tuna...that's business.. The Pool Hall - It's been rebuilt and stands empty? Or is it. Not our favorite place to be--take care here. The Korova Milk Bar - Milk laced with various psychotropic substances. Be careful, hmm? The Pit '- Not generally dangerous for during a scheduled fight, but cats + underground seldom ends well. '''The Sewers and Subways '- What did we just say about cats + underground? The sewers and subways are home to all manner of strange things. Stay out. '''The Ruins - Home stomping grounds of the Pack, with whom the Catwalkers have an uneasy alliance in the past. Respect their territory as they do ours. Other things lurk in the ruins as well and sometimes they eat cats. The Peep Show - Run by Midian's Dolls, the Peep Show is not a place cats should frequent. ---- Catwalker Activities Many of the Catwalkers' activities take place within the pride, but they can also often be seen interacting with people outside of their faction. Most often, these activities are friendly in nature, though they will definitely not shy away from a fight when necessary. The Catwalkers are rumored to run a catnip-selling operation, and may be involved in other drug-dealing activity. Catwalkers seem to like to taunt and tease others, especially when an outsider enters their turf. They are also known to toy with humans or mice who enter their rooftop domain. Catwalker History Little do many know about the truest history of the Catwalker pride. The most violent period of the gang's existence was spearheaded by the 'infamous' Black Cat, Rith. Her rules were held strict and firm. The entire city feared the Catwalkers and their organization including the MPD and other groups. It was a simple proven fact that Rith was an unforgiving leader. There was not a regular visitor who would not say that the city was in fact owned by the Catwalkers during this time. Her first second in command, Catherine Saiman, was Rith's closest companion for a time. They parted ways under mysterious and strenuous instance. In time Rith collected a new Second named Chai who was very much a softer, sweeter half than she was. During Rith's reign of the rooftops, she had influence with groups that no one could properly discern. No openly known allies but never did the Catwalkers run into moments where they didn't have protection from their own numbers or protection with the aid of others. All the various webs of plans, deceit and otherwise are very much unknown. Rith took all her information and tactics silently with her and often much to the chagrin of her second-in-commands. The most obvious moments of her 'tyrannical' rule were regarding her war with the Pack. A consistant battle between both sides and although the Catwalkers had the superior position during the conflict, a cease was created under suspicious reasons. Whether Rith was simply the most evil Matron or not, it is entirely opinionated information. She was a very devoted and passionate Pride Mother. Her love of a handful of loyal kittens was clear enough to those who lived in the day to see it. Was she a bitch? Yes. She really was. ((Since it's me - Kiri - writing, I'll start with what I know)) Around December of 2007, the Catwalkers were under Tober and Linds' control and had - for the first time either ever or in a long time - reached a tentative ceasefire with the Hounds. Five months later, when the MIEG threat had been dealt with by a surprisingly sadistic Dazy and a predictably sadistic Iohannes, Kiri joined the Catwalkers under the tutelage of Kittenwalker Lead Trainer Ayami Imako, Linds and Tober were still Matrons, to be replaced by Dui sometime before July 2nd, 2008. The summer saw a string of mech attacks: Iven Chesnokov, Serp Iwashi, and Soap Clawtooth were but a few, but in better news July 5th heralded the return of Catherine Saiman to the Susuka Pride. On August 26th, Dui released her request for nominations for her successor as Matron, but she remained in power until Elise assumed the mantle of Matron on October 6, 2008. This winter has brought about a war with the UAC as the biomech population died out and new enemies arose to threaten the walks. The Catwalkers suffered some losses during late fall, with Ayami leaving on November 12 and Quentin Morissey abandoning his post as Catwalker Soldier on December 4 to head the Midian City chapter of the NRA (Neko Revolutionary Army). With the opening of the Leviathan detention facility, the UAC became emboldened and attempted to catalog Midian's nekos in the guise of a public health movement shortly before Christmas on December 21. In revenge, the Catwalkers created a false branch of the PMC Wintermute Industries - an illusory mercenary company which helps undermine predominantly human power bases in the city. In spite of external pressures, the Catwalkers have continued mousing in earnest: On January 10, 2009, the Catwalkers took ownership of a nezumi by the name of Shoya Namuya (first encountered November 19th) - the first mouse outright owned by the Catwalkers in at least seven months, and followed her with another nezumi, the ironically-named Bunny Lamb, on January 13th. HQ and Consent''' '''The Catwalker Den Includes the two rooftops with fences, the two-story wood building, and the brick medical den to the west. Catwalkers also defend the warehouses south of the fenced rooftops and consider it part of their turf, even if it's not officially so. '- Level of Consent -' For all consent issues, please IM Bailey Longcloth, Ayami Imako or Nya Nightfire. Locked areas include: the two-story wood building; the door to the brick med den to the west. All Catwalkers have keys to these doors. The lower roof, atop the Ashagi lab, is surrounded by a chain link fence. There are gates on the south and east sides, both locked with padlocks. All Catwalkers have gate keys. The fence is electrified by a car battery--under usual circumstances, this won't be active. The south gate is defended by a small explosive pack set just inside on the roof; the east gate is defended by a small explosive pack set just outside on the catwalk. As with the fence, someone needs to be present to set these off, otherwise they will not activate. Catwalks in and around the den are set to drop out from under people--again, a cat needs to be present to activate such traps. The roofs and catwalks are under 24/7 surveillance by camera. The Den Camera Mounted on the corner of the two-story wood building, the camera is a one way security dome style camera with 360 degree rotation and motion tracking capability. It also has a simple microphone that will be able to pick up most sounds on the surrounding den rooftops. All activities on the area outside the medical den, den, and the two rooftops should be considered to be recorded. The mounting is reinforced and can support considerable weight so pulling it down will be hard but not impossible. The dome on it is bullet resistant, meaning it will deflect most small arms fire with ease but larger caliber rounds might be able to destroy it. Leaving things at the den Leaving prims that are easily cleaned up is fine; graffiti, bloodstains, catnip offerings. Please set them to the Midian City group so they can easily be returned as soon as they are handled ICly. Explosions, fires, bodies dropped on the roofs, and major damage need OOC consent from the faction head. Active Catwalkers Matron Bails Wraths Ayami Imako Nya Nightfire Soldiers MJ Massey Hyiss Ghosts Ayami Imako Avon Lindsay Noonan Nya Stitchers Dani 'Catwalkers' Angel Avon Bails Blake Blu Catherine Dani Eris Hyiss Linds MJ Nya Seffie Taik Tober Vi Catwalker Kittens Malachi Kaligawa Clementine Cecil Catwalker Meeces Bunny Lamb Scout Shoya Catwalkers Elsewhere on the Interwebs Catwalkers on Flickr Category:Factions